


Offering

by Shadaras



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Futura Free, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: a moment, missing: a conversation before the end (or beginning), when ⸢Signet⸣ asks Polyphony to help Volition.





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr for an askmeme prompt](http://shadaras.tumblr.com/post/177957228201)

“How,” ⸢Signet⸣ asked, “do you know?”

Polyphony did not answer right away, and ⸢Signet⸣ thought about how she valued considered speech.

They said, “It is who I am,” and touched ⸢Signet⸣’s hand. Cool skin. Pressure through a thin glove. An offer of connection.

⸢Signet⸣ turned her hand over, carefully squeezed Polyphony’s hand, and then withdrew. They did not resist; they just looked calmly at her and smiled. ⸢Signet⸣ closed her eyes briefly, felt the way Exuvia pulsed against her chest, a living connection to Belgard’s confidence and love, and said, “I know someone who can use your help more than Kamala.”

Polyphony did not blink. Wordlessly, she spread her hands: Beseeching. Questioning. Waiting.

“There is someone who does not know how to consider others when taking action.” ⸢Signet⸣ carefully allowed her sorrow at the concept to fill her mind. Pointedly met Polyphony’s eyes. Intentionally touched their shoulder. “You know better than anyone else I have ever met how to help people understand the importance of others’ beings and ideologies.”

“You wish for me to join them.” Polyphony sounded… pleased. Because ⸢Signet⸣ was pleased. Because the Cadent had agreed. Because nobody else was here to be sad about it.

⸢Signet⸣ slid her hand down Polyphony’s arm to take their hand. “It would save so many people.”

Polyphony touched ⸢Signet⸣’s face and slowly drew her closer. ⸢Signet⸣ closed her eyes against the deep pools of Polyphony’s, against the mesmerising draw of simply letting Polyphony take care of her—that was not what she was here for. She was here for—

“Yes,” Polyphony said. Her forehead pressed against ⸢Signet⸣’s: cool chrism, benediction. “I will go home. I will help Volition.”

⸢Signet⸣ nodded slowly, and withdrew from the peace Polyphony projected. “Thank you.”

Polyphony only smiled, and stood to follow her to Belgard. To the end of what they were, and the beginning of something new.


End file.
